Falling in love with you
by Brandy rules
Summary: Ritsu hates everything about Takano. Takano on the other hand realizes how much he likes the feisty brunette. Will things work out for them in the end?
1. Hatsukoi

**Author's note** \- I do not have any rights to Senkaiichi Hatsukoi.

Thoughts are in _italic_.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hatsukoi**

The apartment room was filled with moans and excitable incoherent words. It was around 9 pm. There was dim light of scented-candles, placed on the center table. Ritsu did not understand why Lisa was so insistent on making these many preparations, maybe, he thought, _she wants to make it a remember-able experience for the both of us...'us'? Heh!_

 _Onodera Ritsu, eighteen years old. There is so much I do not understand; like the pop culture, movie: birdemic, parallel universe theory, my aunt Yumi, Nicholas Cage and love. The rest of the topic can still be explained to some extent but 'love', it is an ambiguous thing or feeling...whatever._

 _It is not that I have not experienced it. I have a loving family and friends who care for me but still at times I feel empty, like something is missing. I feel some part of me is still longing for him…._

He was pulled out by his thought on hearing the soft sobs of the petite-red-head lying on the bed under him. She was shaking a little; her cheeks, nose and wrist were red due to her constantly rubbing her face to get rid of the moisture which was still present on her small round face.

Ritsu panicked, never has he seen her like this. She was the cheerful type, who rarely let anything bother her. She was in his class, and she was among the first people to approach him on his fist day of middle school in England. She started calling him 'Ritsu' right off the bat. Ritsu found that odd, but shrugged it off; as he was in England where people were used to calling one another by first name. Then few months later though he was taken aback by Lisa's blunt confession which Ritsu declined instantly. He felt bad on seeing the sadness in her eyes, but said firmly that he cannot fall in love with anyone. Lisa still did not give up and begged Ritsu to be in a relationship with her in which she will not force Ritsu to take any responsibility. Ritsu was lonely and her persuasion soon melted him and they were in a stable relationship since past two years.

"Ahh! Lisa was I rough? Does it hurt?! I am sorr.."

"NO-no. I am fine" She sniffled. "It is just that I want to know.."

"Hmm" Ritsu's flurried green eyes met her pleading brown ones. "What is it? Di-did I do something?"

"No, it is not like that...Do you...love me?" She said softly, in a sad tone.

Ritsu's heart sank. _What am I doing? It was never my intention, but I have made her life a mess. It was never meant to be this way. I told her. But maybe my accepting her, even under such dire conditions, gave her hope. So what. I cannot... I mean the reason I was attracted to her was because she reminded me of... me; how I was determined to stay by my beloved's side. I was contented even by watching him from afar. I want her as a friend but she wanted it. And before I could even make out of the situation it became like this: a disaster._

"Lisa," I looked away, from her eyes peering into mine, "You should leave now, I have some packing left to do so..."

She said, looking dejected,"You will ne-never come back."

Ritsu's turned his back to Lisa, and said, "I told you beforehand. I-I don't love you. I am my parent's only child; they need me. I cannot stay. We have been apart since three years. Besides—"

Lisa went out closing the door behind her before Ritsu can finish. Ritsu stared at her leaving, from his window, in her purple station wagon. He continued after a sigh, "...besides, you deserve someone who can take care of you, not the other way around. I wish you best of luck, Lisa."

* * *

 _I was attracted to her because she reminded me of me. She was just as determined as I was; to keep her beloved by her side. I never wanted to lead her on. I was weak. I was always one step away from falling in love with you. I could have never been able to keep you happy. I can never get over my first love. I gave him every last bit of affection I had and I am now afraid that none is left for anyone else._

 _It has been a three-year of running away from him, my past, from those memories. I loved him not like a friend. It was more than admiration. But he was always a good friend to me. He was always protective about me and yet…_

 _It scares me, the mere thought of seeing him again._

 _'Saga senpai..I love you', was what I once said to him... I can never forget what he did to me. It scarred me emotionally._

* * *

 _It was not as if I didn't realize that my feelings will not be accepted with open arms; I love a guy after all. My love will be unrequited. I can see that. I will have to keep these feelings inside me, but I wonder..._

 _Why did I fall in love with you? I have always asked myself this. It was not only you who was curious to find out the reason why I liked you. The answer, as sappy as it sounds, was: love at first sight. It may sound shallow as if I liked him for his good looks. That was not the case though. I never saw his face the first time, I did not have the courage to look him in the eye._

 _Was it because you reached out and grabbed the book, for me that I badly wanted, which was out of my reach?_

 _Maybe I felt you will always have my back like that and be there for me?_

 _Maybe I thought you are...you are kind and helpful...that's why?_

 _The reason was never important for me. What I wanted was to make you happy._

 _Since that day, I was watching you, since three-years, and I still could not muster the courage to ask you: why are you so sad, senpai? I wanted to help that's all._

 _I was flipping through a book that he just returned. I saw a paper inside the book. It was folded. Something was written on it. It might be senpai's. I cannot read it. NO. No, but what if it is urgent? I should check._

 _Even before I could read the contents someone shouted exactly what was written in there, "CAUGHT YOU! Stalker:Onodera Ritsu!"_

 _I let out a shriek and almost drop the book on the ground but there was still a sound of something heavier falling: it was me. I was so taken into those hazel eyes looking at me with sheer anger and annoyance. I was found out. Is he going to hit me?_

 _Suddenly his expressions changed, he was not angry but he was...smiling. Huh? I guess my friends were right; my silly antics were fun to watch._

 _He held out his hand toward me which I accept, my shaky hands were in his_ _ _strong_ -firm hold. I was on my feet and I flustered and let his hand go._

 _He flashed another one of those rare smiles at me and ruffled my hair. "Shit! You blush like a maiden."_

 _And then it happened, out of the blue, even without thinking, I said, "S-Saga senpai, I love you.."_

 _Senpai was dumbfounded. "HUH?!" He then paused while I fretted, thinking about the new record of stupid that I just set. I wanted to run away but it felt like my shoes were glued to the ground._

 _Senpai's feature calmed, he continued, "I already have a girlfriend and I don't want her to be replaced. What you said, I appreciate it, but I can only imagine us being friends."_

 _I was really happy. That's all I wanted; to be close to him; to see his smile. I chimed, "HAI-HAI."_

* * *

 _I woke up in Saga senpai's bed. I was elated. He finally accepted me. He loved me back._

 _But why was he slumped against the headboard with that guilty look on his face._

 _Wait he..._

Ritsu nervously approached his senpai. He was looking into his senpai's eyes; they looked very grim. _"Se-senpai? Are you alright?"_

 _It seemed like he was not even listening, I called out again, "senpai.."_

 _"Ritsu, I am sorry."_

 _I felt sharp pain in my chest. "Why are you sorry? It is fine isn't it? If we lo-love...I mean you..Do-do you love me?"_

 _He said, "Yes, but last night I was not thinking...I...we were friends and I crossed the line...I hope you will forgive me..."_

 _I was just looking at him pensively, trying to hold in whatever he was saying._

 _"Oh, but first I will get you a change of clothes and breakfast..you must be hungry." He_ awkwardly _exited the room._

 _He is afraid to face what happened between us last night. He does not love me. If he saw and liked me as a 'friend' then what was last night about? Was he fooling around, or wait, was I a stand-in for his girlfriend? Asshole! Jerk!_

 _I quickly put on the clothes; I was wearing yesterday when I came to his place. It was messily thrown on the floor near the pile of books. It felt moist and sweaty against my skin, but I did not really care; I had to get out of there. I did not want to see his face ever again._

* * *

 **A/n:** I am really excited about this fanfic. I hope you all liked it so far. There is lot more twists to come. This chapter was Ritsu's P.O.V, how he feels about about his past relation with Takano Masamune. So what exactly caused the rift between Ritsu and Masamune? Please look forward to the future updates.

PS- 'Hatsukoi' in Japanese means 'first love'.

Thanks for taking your time to read it..

LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Unforgettable

**Chapter 2: unforgettable**

A/n: flashback of Masamune and thoughts in this chapter is in _italic._

* * *

A young brunette was hastily walking towards the exit gates of the airport. He was sweaty from the summer heat. His silky-brown locks were haphazardly resting on his forehead, sometimes falling into his eyes, disrupting his line of vision; he slept while on board and later did not bother to comb his hair or tuck his crumpled shirt. His mobile ringing constantly in his pocket, pricking insides of his ears. His hands were busy carrying the two heavy suitcases; he could not take the call; albeit, he already knew whose calling. He regretted switching on his mobile when he got off the flight. Unable to attend the calls of the doting person who was relentlessly calling him and was probably waiting for him by the airport even hours before his flight have actually landed, he carried on with steady gait.

He finally stopped near the gate, and rummaged into his pocket to get his mobile out. "Wow! 38 missed ca— nope, make those 39 missed calls."

His eyes were looking around the crowd to finally spot a woman; in her early forties about 4 feet 9 inches tall with long brown hair and anxious-green-eyes, wearing loose brown-color-pants with blue top. She was fidgeting with her phone, eagerly looking around trying to find someone. Ritsu quickly-walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She gasped, but soon let out a sigh of relief. It seemed all her worries just disappeared by being in contact with the young brunette.

"Oh! Ritsu—" She turned to see him and cupped his face in her hand to pull him down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead before moving his sweaty-light-brown locks. "You have become so thin. Have—"

"Mom you always say that. I am eating just fine." He loosened his embrace to look at her. "Besides you are the one who has been careless. Dad told me you were not taking your medicines in time."

"Well in the end that got you concerned enough to come back to me."

"…" Ritsu felt the need to tighten his grip around his mother. He was at fault, making his parents worried. "You could have sent the driver. You still look weak. Why did you come?"

"You are kidding? I wanted to pick you up from your apartment in England when I heard that you agreed to come back. But your father said that would be too much. I am still upset with him he should have been here. He is still in Hokkaido for a meeting with one of his important authors."

Risu had a soft smile on his lips. His parents were overbearing and would decide things for him without his say so—never him the freedom he wanted but after the incident three-year ago, they have changed quite a lot... and so has he.

"Yup he does not understand your feelings mom." He gestured her towards the car, parked outside, a few feet away.

His mother nodded her head, and said, "Yes, because he is not a mother, he has not spend fifteen hour in labor, trying to push you—"

"Akh! Mom I am really thankful for that effort, but right now I am tired. I want to go home and rest. Shall we?"

They sat in the car and drove off to the mansion.

* * *

A raven haired young man with sturdy built was lying on his bed with an envelope in his hand. "Should I tell her about this? Well she will be expecting a—"

"Masamune! How many times have I told you to keep that pesky creature away from me? Get your ass in here and vacuum the rug after you get it out of my room."

"Yeah! She definitely is bothered by it." Masamune dragged his feet to his mother's room downstairs. By the time he got down, his mother was nowhere to be found. Then he heard her car engine, and figured he will be eating dinner alone again, which was not so bad. He was used to being alone. But he could not help reminiscing the time when he felt he had someone who actually cared for him.

"Ritsu..." he whispered. He chuckled reflecting upon how hopeless his life has become. "So, this is how you might have felt that day…when I lashed out at you, I have done some horrible things to you."

He sighed opening the door to his mother's room. "Honestly, Sorata! Why do you come to this room?" Sorata just looked at him for a moment then cuddled back in the warm carpet. "Huh! I even get ignored by you."

He walks out of the room with the cat following him. He closes the door behind him. "It is time for dinner Sorata."

He went into the kitchen to find him a can of cat food. It was an open kitchen; everything was neatly placed in proper order. But he was surprised to see there was no cat food left in the cabinet; he was sure he bought them the last time he want shopping but maybe they were not enough.

He let out a sigh. "Maybe I should buy some..or, cooking something would be easier. This brings back memories." He said with a faint smile on his lips, "Wonder if he got any better at it…"

* * *

It was late in the evening and Masamune's front porch and driveway was dimly lit by the full moon, shining brightly in the clear sky. Wind was swaying the the brunette's and raven's locks, as they stood still for a moment, looking at one another.

" _Senpai, I will see you in school tomorrow,"_ said the brunette, smiling nervously at the raven. Ritsu had come to Masumune's house to spend time with him as they usually did after school.

" _Hm…"_ Was Masamune's initial response, but later he suggested to accompany him till the nearest convenience store; he had to get cat food for Sorata. Masamune was going inside to get his keys to lock the door, but brunette interjected.

 _"senpai, you have your assignment, how about I make something for Sorata."_

He looked unsure, as Ritsu was more of a pampered prince; he just could not envision him cooking or even pouring a cup of coffee on his own. He raised an eyebrow, " _Are you sure? Have ever cooked something?"_

" _I will be fine,"_ beamed the brunette _._

" _Okay then I will leave it to you. I will be in my room. We have meat in freezer. Spices and condiments are in the cabinet to the extreme left."_ He walked away thinking ' _how hard will it be to boil meat and vegetables'._

Ritsu wanted to help but he knew too well what he is and is not capable of. Calling his mother, or An, his fiancé, was out of question and the recipes on the internet were just too hard to follow for the brunette.

 _"What the hell do they mean 'salt to taste'? I keep adding and tasting the cat food, until it is to my taste but then it is for Sorata, is not it?"_

He looked at Sorata intently; it gave back an uninterested glare to Ritsu. " _Look you don't like me and I can see that, but if you want food then you have to help me out here."_

Masamune was just not able to concentrate with the brunette downstairs; so he decided to check on his progress. He was secretly watching Ritsu and his snob of a fur ball from the foyer. It was really entertaining to watch how Ritsu was trying to feed the cat a spoonful of salty-hot water. He was really trying his best to appease the cat. He carefully approached the cat, making sure it will not be startled, and then after getting close enough he crouched down, taking out a spoon full of what looked like brown liquid he brought it near his mouth and blew it gently then extended the concoction to Sorata, but the cat was a gourmet and did not even appreciate Ritsu's hard work; it ran away.

Ritsu was about to run after it but was stopped in his steps by loud noises.

 _"BAHAHAHAHA!"_

Ritsu looked up to see the raven laughing uncontrollably leaning on the railing of the stairway.

" _S-Saga senpai! D-Did you…see that?"_ He asked, burning red in embarrassment.

" _Oh man!"_ He snorted. _"I am glad I did not miss the 'look I know you don't like me' bit."_

" _Please stop making fun of me."_ Ritsu pouted, the blush on his soft cheeks did not waver. His spirit was crushed by the cat's rejection of his cooking.

Ritsu was never pretentious; that's what Masamune liked about him. Masumune was amused to see how easily he was able to read the brunette's mind. He also felt somewhat sad seeing how hard he worked but it went to waste. He thought ' _so could not even boil stuff.'_

He let out a sigh. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a yellow apron with smiley pattern on the pocket from the drawer, on the top right, and put it on swiftly.

" _It can't be helped. I will help you, but try to learn basic cooking skills, alright. It might come in handy."_

Ritsu nodded, and helped him by quietly watching Masumune do all the work, sitting on the chair by the center table in the kitchen.

* * *

Masamune's reminiscence was broken by Sorata, who started rubbing himself around Masamune's feet.

He started gathering things to make something for him and his meddling feline of a friend.

"Maybe…," he looked at the black cat with sharp green eyes and a fluffy tail, "Sorata what do you think? Mom probably forgot I applied in T University. It is one of the top Universities in Japan so I thought maybe she would want to know how it went. If it was not for her transfer I would have continued my studies in Australia but now I have to finish my final year here. Thank god for my good grades that I got accepted."

* * *

Ritsu was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. Suddenly the door opened and his mother came inside, with a concerned look on her face.

"Ritsu you are still up? Should I get you some hot milk?"

"No, I am fine. It is probably jet lag."

"I am happy you got accepted in T University. You know even your father graduated from there."

"Yeah! I am really excited and happy."

"You don't look it. Seeing you like this I am reminded of that awful day. You did not even tell us where you were, even to this day. You simply locked yourself in your room. We were so worried that we did not stop you when you demanded to go to England to continue your study. I knew it was something grave that happened, but I will not urge you to tell. Just know that we are here for you so don't leave us again son."

Ritsu held his mother's hand in his both hand. "Sorry mom. I was selfish. I only thought how it affected me. I will never do that again." He kissed the back of his mom's hand and slide under his covers. He said, softly, "Good night mom."

"Good night son. Dad will return tomorrow so you will probably see him at breakfast." She closed the door before leaving.

 _I still remember you, the sensation when you touched me has been engraved in my soul, and I hate it. I hate every part of it. I will never fall in love again. I will never cause my family any problems because of my weakness._

Ritsu slightly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/n: I changed some parts of this chapter (including the title) hope you like it. The previous one was just not doing it for me. Let me know in your comments how you feel about this.

PS: In the coming chapters I will do more lemony stuff so look forward to it.

Thanks for reading!


	3. cherry blossoms

**Chapter 3: cherry blossoms**

 **A'n:** The thoughts and flashback is in _italic._

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Sugoi.."_ said the younger-brunette looking at the view, his cheeks were sporting a tint of pink, and there was a soft smile on his plump-pink lips. His big-emerald iris was teeming with life.

The scenery seem to be mesmerizing to the young adult; there were cherry trees on either side of the road covered with striking pink flowers, the ground was covered with a thick carpet of pink. A few of the petals floating landed on the lush-brown locks of the younger male. Masamune, was standing beside Ritsu, leaning on the window sill in his room; subconsciously, he raised his hand over the brunette's head and then started picking up the petals on his silky smooth hair, which fell perfectly on his head no matter how many times he ruffled it. This break the younger male's reverie, he blushed more fiercely, and his heartbeat erratic. Ritsu looked the raven, from the corner of his eye, watching him intensely; it made Ritsu even more nervous.

It was the almost the end of their summer vacations. Ritsu spend most of his holidays with his parents on their country-side estate. Ritsu's father decided to take some out for Ritsu after his mother's constant harping to make some memories with his son who will grow up quickly. Consequently, Ritsu had not been able to spend much time with Masasmune, it was his second visit, and for the rest of the vacation he was going on a finishing trip with his father.

The atmosphere was quite tense; the noise of the ceiling fan was cutting through the silent ambiance, the air had a thick smell of old books that were cluttered everywhere from shelves, desk, bed to the floor, fresh air from outside was blowing the grey curtains with fringes on the sides.

Ritsu finally gathered courage to look at the older male, _"A-ano…uh…sempai…?"_

 _Why is he acting so withdrawn, even when I called him few times before, he was not happy about my call. Am I becoming a bother? He may have other plans with his girlfriend…but how come he never mentioned her again, he never calls her nor does she call him…it seems really odd to me…_

Ritsu's warm-green eyes were staring into Masamune's captivating-hazels, contemplating the reasons for the older male's distant behavior. Masamune broke away his gaze from Ritsu and was looking outside, "You don't see such view from your mansion…I was expecting you would have like a huge estate with various exotic plants—"

Ritsu blinked at the sudden loss of eye-contact. He was smiling softly at him, and said "I do have a nice garden but it does not have a personal feel to it… it is beautiful, however…" His smile faded as he continued, after a brief pause, "my room is in the east wing… there aren't any cherry blossom trees there but it does have a nice view of an artificial pond with white, orange, and yellow water lilies."

"If you like it so much here then…why are you going away on the fishing trip?" Masamune asked huffing in frustration. Ritsu was staring at him when the raven asked, "You do like spending time with me, right?"

"Y-yes, Saga senpai I do, but I could not help it. My father will be upset if I refuse to go; he has done this especially for me, cancelling his other engagements." The silence was again getting on the brunettes nerves; he was fidgeting with his watch, biting his lower lips, while expecting a reply from the taller male.

 _T-this means he wants to spend time with me. I am so relieved. But I have upset him…he must be lonely. His parents are always away… What should I do?_

Masamune looked back at the brunette apprehensively, who was lost in his own thoughts,. _"Ritsu, I wanted to ask you this earlier…Why do you love me?"_

Ritsu was taken aback by the sudden enquiry. He was blushing from ear to ear. _"Huh!...W-why…I love…this is…"_

" _There must me a reason … Why did you suddenly decided on following me? …Some kind of obsession with me maybe… admiration?…Are you sure about your feelings?"_

Ritsu was feeling helpless and angry. _He is asking me if I love him?! Why? Can't he see? I have spend endless hours just looking at him, hoping someday he will notice me…Why would you say that?..._

Ritsu looked into the hazel eyes once more with fiery passion, _"I am not obsessed! I just...I-I never had it in me to face you. I wanted to see your smile... I wanted to know more about you. Even little trivial things… made me feel I got a little close to you…I love you—"_

Ritsu was cut off by Masamune as he suddenly closed the distance between them by wrapping his arm around the brunette's slender waist and pulling him against his chest. Ritsu was gawking at the raven; the older male's breath brushing on Ritsu' smooth skin was making him shiver, he was blushing deep red.

Ritsu tried to push him away with his both hands, _"U-um…Saga sem-mmph_ _—"_ but before he could finish his sentence, Masamune was kissing him on his lips.

Ritsu was shocked, he tried to protest but the kiss was becoming forceful, Ritsu's vision was getting cloudy. He was slowly losing his ability to think. Masamune started nibbling on his lower lips; Ritsu instinctively parted his lips to give him an entrance. Masamune tasted every inch of the wet cavern with his tongue.

The raven whispered, gently brushing his lips on Ritsu's, now bruised lips _, "I want to touch you…"_

 _This is wrong I have to stop, but why do I feel so weak by his kiss…_

The brunette only moaned, _"…mmmnn…"_

Masamune guided the smaller male to his bed, few feet away from the window where they were standing. He pushed him on the soft futon and got on top of him. Looking at the slim figure beneath him; tensed, breathing heavily. Brunette's half-lidded-emeralds were not able to look away from the raven's enchanting-honey-brown orbs.

" _You said you love me,"_ Masamune paused, staring earnestly into the fretting-emerald eyes, he gave the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips, and continued, _"…then stay with me."_

* * *

A teenager with disheveled-brown locks was panting, slumped against the headboard of his king size bed. Sun rays were streaming through the big window behind him, falling on his smooth legs peeping through the olive-green-silk-pajama-pants.

He wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead; he turned to his left to look at the clock on his bedside table. "I have been dreaming of him more often…I should stop thinking about him but everything reminds me of him."

He popped out of his bed. "I better get ready for college. It is already 07:30 am. My first period is at 09:45 am." He went to his wardrobe after opening the wooden door he pulled out a deep blue t-shirt and grey jeans and then went to the wash room.

* * *

The cherry trees were in full bloom. In the center of the vicinity there was a huge-dull-yellow color building with silver-metal sign that read 'T-University'. The campus was huge . The warm summer breeze had sweet smell of the cherry blossoms. Petals were covering most of the thick green grass on the ground. There were a lot of cheerful noises coming of young adults indulging in beauty of the surroundings.

Amidst this entire hubbub was a tall-well-built man with raven hair, sprawled out against a cherry tree. He was wearing a black t-shirt with off- white over shirt, blue jeans and brown leather boots. His left arm was over his eyes obstructing the bright sunlight.

 _He looks carefree...detached,_ was what the brunette muttered under his breath.

 _Can this guy be more obvious? He has been ogling me since the last 10-15 minutes. I guess he has not realized that I have seen him. He is younger than me; about 17-18 year old, light brown hair, green…no an unusual emerald color eyes, thin-pink lips, lithe figure almost like a girl. He must be 4-5 inches shorter than I._

 _Isn't he embarrassed? I am now looking at him straight. Wait…no, he is looking flustered. It is little odd but not unpleasant seeing that blush on his delicate features. Damn! Why am I watching him so closely?Ahh! Let's get this over with._

Masamune sat up, and shouted at the younger male, "Oi! Kid what do you want with me?"

* * *

A/n: sorry for the late update. I was wrapped up in a lot of things. Hope you like this chapter. I will have Ritsu and Masamune do more next time, but please let me know in your comments if the romance aspect was done right.

Ps: the flashback is Ritsu's dream and in his POV. Sugoi means awesome in Japanese

Thanks for reading!


	4. emotions are a stubborn thing

**Chapter 4: emotions are a stubborn thing**

A/N: thoughts are in _italic_.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oi! Kid, what do you want with me?"

Ritsu heard the peeved voice of his upperclassmen; he was frozen in shock and a little bit of fear.

 _This is bad. I did not realize I was staring at him for so long and now that he knows. W-what should I do? ... Should I just run away from here?... N-no, Ritsu, remember why you are here. Stop getting nervous…_

Ritsu clenched his hands to the sides, closing his eyes he took a deep breath, and then unclenched his right hand that held a piece of paper, straightening the creases.

Masamune was getting riled up looking at the younger teen's timidness. Ritsu slowly started heading towards him.

 _Ritsu do not be intimidated by this tall man...with hazel eyes...and thick-long-eyelashes. .._ Ritsu chided himself for his train of thoughts _, Stop fawning over him! He is a guy!_

Upon crossing the distance the brunette was standing less than a feet across from raven. Masamune asked, crossing his arms towering the brunette. "Well?"

Ritsu could not bear to look at him; he looked at the ground. He noticed his upperclassman's boots were just above his ankles and his laces were tied neatly while Ritsu's sneakers were dusty and the laces had come undone. He slowly extended his right hand towards the older male, holding a crumpled piece of paper. "I-I wanted to give you this."

The raven raised his brow at him, "and may I ask what is 'that'?"

"…"

The brunette was trying hard to give a reply all the while blushing from his pale-cheeks to his ears that were slightly visible through silky-brown locks, to his delicate looking neck.

The sun was setting in the horizon. The campus was becoming secluded. There were a handful of kids left. The excitable noises that were once audible was replaced by ear numbing silence disturbed at times by few whispers and rustling of leaves by the gentle-warm breeze.

Masamune was fighting his urge to shout loudly into his underclassman's ear. _This is as annoying as it gets and after this I have to go home to my cat or if I am lucky my mom will be home, and let her presence be known to me by her shouting match. Such a riveting life I have,_ he thought, giving his sarcastic remark.

"Look kid, I don't have whole day just read the crap that's written in there." He said still looking at the younger male who was hardly looking up at him. _This is weird, why do I feel like I have seen him before?_

Ritsu looked up at him, and the redness on his cheeks becoming darker. _He is looking at me with such a steely gaze…I wish he would not do that. He…why am I being so conscious around him? My heartbeat is like crazy… "_ Y-you want me to read?"

The raven smirked, "Duh! It won't be a problem, would it? I mean you managed till college. You should be able to pull it off."

 _Condescending jerk! Why did I agree to this?_ He lets out a sigh. The brunette's ire was amusing to the raven. He smirked again.

Ritsu thought while giving Masamune the deathly glares _, I will kill this man!_

"FINE!... I-I w-will read," the underclassman took a deep breath and continued, "…I love y-you…"

Masamune furrowed his brows in exasperation, "…The hell? You love me? Is this an idea of prank? Brat—"

The brunette cut in hotly, "I am not a brat or kid! My name is Onodera Ritsu. A girl…I mean I was going to the cafeteria when…s-she just requested me to give you this. Her name and everything is in the letter…"

Masamune stared at him blankly, the anger subsided and now the raven felt hope, and longing in the depths of his heart. _R-Ritsu… my Ritsu…you came back!_

Masamune was going to sweep him in a bear hug, but stopped as Risu continued, "It was her, Sukuzi Miko's confession." He said after looking at the piece of paper one more time. He then said a bit louder than before, "So don't get any silly ideas."

 _You don't recognize me... If you did, would you run away like you did back then? No, please god no! I have finally found you. I will do anything—_

Ritsu was looking up at Masamune's intense hazels. The brunette was visibly miffed. "Besides whom in their right mind will love a narcissist like you? I feel sorry for the girl—"

Masamune retorted, "You will."

Ritsu took a step back in bewiderment. "S-sorry?..."

"You are slow. Aren't you?" He said with a mischievous smile. "I said I will make you fall in love with me."

Brunette was burning red in rage and embarrassment. "You are making fun of this girl's feelings. I will never fall for a jerk like you. I will not be part of your stupid game."

"Who said I don't appreciate her feelings? I do, but I am afraid I cannot love her back." He paused for a moment taking in the the features of the younger male, and then continued, in a determined tone, "Besides, when you confessed, I liked that and want it for real. So get ready to confess to me again."

The younger male started waving his hands defiantly, "St-stop teasing me!"

Masamune took a step forward and cupping the pale chin in his right hand. "I am very serious about this Onodera." The raven's impassionate gaze was melting away Ritsu's will to oppose.

Ritsu replied, almost in a low whisper, getting red-faced and flustered, "B-but we are both guys."

"So?...You are running out of proper reasons …" He said in a husky voice.

Masamune brought the petite frame even closer; his right hand still cupping the brunette's chin while other wrapped around the slim waist. The raven crashed his soft lips on the brunette's, making him gasp. The emerald pools widened looking into the other male's intoxicating hazel eyes. The kiss was becoming passionate; Masamune started licking Ritsu's lower lips, soon Ritsu gave in and parted his tightly closed lips. The grip on his waist tightened. He let out a soft moan of protest then reluctantly put his hands, which was keeping little a gap between them, around the taller male's neck.

Moments later, Masamune pulled away from the kiss. He slowly released the flushed brunette who was now clasping his hands over his mouth. "Remember my name Onodera, its Takano Masamune."

Ritsu ran away from the raven, shouting "pervert! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Masamune let out a chuckle. _I don't know how this is going to work out. But I cannot risk losing you. I still love you very much; so, I hope you will understand and forgive me for not telling you the whole truth._

* * *

A/n: a lot more drama is to come in future and with the side of romance. I am not sure how will Ritsu react when he finds out that Takano is his senpai/first love but I am working on it.

 **Thanks for the comments:** Amaya93, guest and coco.

Your reviews motivate me to write more. So, please review. I will love to read your thoughts and criticism.

~And thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic~


	5. honesty isn't always the best policy

**Chapter 5: honesty isn't always the best policy**

 **A/n :** the thoughts and flashback is in _italic_.

Enjoy!

* * *

A big-spacious yet elegant room that had books on diverse topics. The library at the Onoderas's could be included in the list of the famous libraries. Big glass windows with amethyst color drapes, tied to the either side, the wall was pale blue and had few abstract and modern paintings hanging, there was also a big antic wall clock on the northern wall. The wooden floor had walnut color carpeting. In the center of the room was a huge wooden desk with wooden chairs on either side surrounded by mahogany book shelves.

Presently this library was a refuse to a gnawing brunette; hugging his feet close to the chest, his pale face was covered by bangs. He was hiding behind the towering book shelves. The anxious teen heard the tapping sound of footsteps getting closer and closer, he looked up at the tall figure standing in-front of him; midnight black hair and soothing brown eyes; he was in his early 60's.

The older man approached the shaking figure with caution. "Ritsu sama? I figured you will here since you were not in your room, but why are looking so disturbed? Did something happen?" He reached out his hand to the petite figure slumped aganist one of the book shelves. Ritsu was hesitant but took the hand and stood up.

 _Did something happen? Let me think, YES! I got molested by a pervert who also happens to be 'Mr. popular', he probably gets confessed every day. Said peculiar person kissed 'the messenger', that happens to be me, instead of the interested party... Are you going to tell your butler and the others? They may have gotten over how I reacted three-year ago but I am sure this will probably give them a panic attack..._

"N-no-nothing h-happened Mikado…I mean it does not count... he forced himself on me!" The brunette started stuttering in his defense while sporting a deep hue of red from ear to ear.

 _Dammit! What are you doing Ritsu?_

"Ritsu sama, what do you mean by 'forced-on-me'? Did you got into a fight with someone?" asked the concerned adult.

The brunette shook his head. "No, it is not like that. I was just worried about something. It is not important…" He could see that the elder man was not convinced; he decided to change the subject. "... I am hungry. Is dinner ready?"

Mikado nodded, "It will be served shortly, young master." _  
_

Mikado started walked away beyond the tall wooden double doors, towards the dining area followed by Ritsu, the look of worry still marring on the elder man's face _._

* * *

The Raven was lying on the coffee color couch with the furry feline, Sorata, curled up on his flat stomach. He was looking at the ceiling, gently stroking the smooth black fur of the purring cat. The weather report could be heard in the background.

"He confessed again. He did not mean it, but somehow it made me happy. Maybe I am deluding myself to belief otherwise. I wish we could go back and start over again…"

 _'_ _S-Saga senpai, I love you…' He blurted out to me, three years ago. Both he and I were shocked by his sudden confession. This was the first time I got confessed by a guy._ _His feelings seem genuine and that is what really irked me..._

 _This guy was stalking me since a long time. I found out about him a week before his confession. I had all sorts of theories about why he was stalking me; alien invasion, kidnapping for money or he was a serial killer targeting me. Okay-okay all of the theories were ludicrous, but what was even more out of the line was the thought: he loved me. What exactly got him to like me? We never met directly. I always felt it was attraction._

 _I was so freaked out by his sudden declaration of love that I lied to him about having a girlfriend. The truth was I recently broke-up when he confessed. I wanted to break his illusion of 'love' and bring him to face reality. I was not serious when I said I wanted to be friends but his persistence got through the barriers I had set for him and everyone else._

 _His innocence and concern which once was annoying became the most adorable trait about him…_

The school cafeteria was jam-packed by chatty teenagers. It was lunch hour rush. At the back, by the window, sat a raven looking at the blushing brunette who was trying his best to avoid his senpai's gaze by keeping his eyes on the menu. The taller male was looking a bit weary.

 _"_ _Really! We are friends now. We go to movies, and shopping. Hang out at my place. Yet, you are still so bashful."_

 _Ritsu was opening up to me little by little, but whenever I looked at him for more than two seconds he would become nervous. I never told him this and probably never will that it gave me joy because I had an effect on him._

 _"_ _I-I am sorry Saga senpai but whenever you look at me I become nervous."_ The younger teen spat out and then heard the faint chuckle of his upperclassman causing his blush became more vibrant.

 _"_ _So, I will stop staring." He said looking outside the window. " Say, why don't you come over tonight, mom will be away for the weekend."_ Masamune was trying to hide desperation, deep down he wanted Ritsu to say yes.

 _"I want to but I promised dad to help him in the office. Many part timers have quit. It is mostly just arranging files and stuff."_ The brunette said in a weak voice. He was fearing it might upset the raven.

 _"It is okay_." _I said but I was not fine at all. I was disappointed. Ritsu excused himself to go to the washroom and I tried my best not to sulk around him. I did not want him to show that I needed him._

There were missed calls on Masamune's mobile, it was his mother. _"Now what does she want?"_ He groaned.

The call connected and the person on the other side sounded raspy. " _Why weren't_ _ _you_ picking up? I need you to accompany me to the function. Everyone is bringing their kids_."

"Sorry _mom like I told you while coming to school this morning, I am feeling feverish; so, I cannot come. Goodbye!"_ He switched off his phone then muttered … _and yes, thanks for remembering... worrying about my health, dear mother._

Ritsu came by shortly after and they went back to their respective classes. As the school ended Masamune did not bother to wait for Ritsu and went home on his own. He knew he was being unreasonable but just felt anger toward him.

Masamune was zonked out on his bed while watching television in his room. He did not bother to turn on the lights and the room's only lighting was from the television. _"Have fun doing stupid work stupid Ritsu, while I enjoy this—"_ He paused to see what was he 'watching', _"this awesome documentary on bear hibernation. You are missing all this and my intriguing company."_ He was pouting the whole time.

Masamune heard the doorbell ringing. He went downstairs cursing the person who was at the door. He opened the door to find the intruder with silky brown locks who looked exhausted and was breathing heavily, carrying a small bag in his right hand. _"Ritsu? You?… Do you know what time it is? It is almost eleven in the evening. What are you doing all by yourself in such an ungodly hour?"_

 _The younger male was looking at the ground. "I am sorry to disturb you, senpai, but you were sick; I overheard your conversation with your mother. I did not want to leave you alone. I finished my work as much as I can and promised dad to do the rest next weekend and after school hours; so, he allowed me to come stay here to look after you."  
_

 _I never had someone who cared for me so I never knew how it felt like. I had something to hold on to. I gave me hope.  
_

 _I was vaguely realizing it was more than friendship…_

It has been the usual - peaceful day. Takano and Ritsu had spent it together at the raven's house reading mangas; Ritsu started to take more interest in them seeing as his senpai had a vast collection of manga and enjoyed reading them a lot.

Masamune was looking at the brunette reading manga hunched against the bed right next to him, the orangy-yellow sunlight falling on him made him a sight to behold, his long-static light-brown eyelashes, and his emerald irises were widened absorbing the images in the book. The raven's gaze stopped on the right hip of his wrinkled white shirt. It had a dusty-brownish speck.

 _"Hey, you got a little something over there."_ The raven pointed out.

Ritsu was trying to locate whatever the raven was pointing at, when Masamune reached out to dust it himself, but just as he lightly brushed his hand against the shirt the other male started giggling. _Masamune frowned. "What the hell? You were this ticklish..."_ He backed away as the brunette tried to catch his breath. The raven sighed then said _"sorry Ritsu."_

 _"No-no, this is not your fault_ —" he was interrupted by Masanune as he started to tickle him ruthlessly neglecting his protests to stop.

 _"Nyahahahah..plea-sse hahhaha st-sto-ph hahaha..."_ The brunette's shoulders was shaking, his eyes were watering, he was lying on the floor with the raven straddling him. The brunette was trying to wiggle his way out of Masamune's grasp when the raven suddenly pinned the brunette on the floor by holding both his hands over his head.

Masamune was not sure what he was doing everything was happening so quickly, now their faces were centimeters apart. _  
_

 _Ritsu was breathing heavily, his eyes were glossy and his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. "Ano Senpai?..."_

Masamune immediately got off from the brunette, disconcerted _. "Ah...I got a bit carried away."_

The brunette got up, catching his breath, straightening himself. _"No, we are friends right. Friends do joke around like that sometimes."_

 _That is right we were friends, yet that was the first time I wanted to kiss you, and that is what really freaked me out. I actually wanted to kiss him back then. I never thought this way about a guy._

 _I got used to being with him, but I was really finding it hard to understand what_ _this lingering feeling I had for him...was_

 _Three-year-ago that summer vacation, I was looking forward to that, spending it with you._

 _"So, what are your plans?" I asked on our last day of school.  
_

 _"Well, dad wants to spend time with me; so, we are going to our country side estate." said the brunette with an innocent smile._

 _I was vexed. I felt as if you wronged me in some way. I was being mean to you the whole time, not even talking to you properly on phone when you called me. You were spending some time with your family. Why was I not able to understand that?...  
_

 _I guess I was getting selfish; I wanted you all to myself..._

 ** _"If you like it so much here then…why are you going away on the fishing trip?"_**

 _In the end that was what caused me to lose you. I did not consider your feelings._

 _But it is now all in the past. Presently, I am glad to have you back in my life. I promise we will get back together._

 _...Wonder if you are still ticklish? I will find out for myself._ The raven smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Onodera's residence, Ritsu felt chills down his spine as if a premonition.

The Onodera's were having dinner. It was their daily ritual, no matter where they were the whole family gathered at the dinner table sharp at 06:30 pm. It was large spread for tree people. The atmosphere was getting heavy; there was occasional clanking sounds of the spoons and knifes against the utensils, the brunette's parents gave their usual compliments to the chef for job well done.

 _Geez! I have been brooding the whole day. That guy...I will be more cautious around him. Better yet I should try to avoid him._ "Should I just skip college for a few days?" _Shit! I said that out loud,_ muttered the brunette. _  
_

"What? You have just started college and you already have this attitude," said a displeased man, in his early forties; average height, light brown hair and brown eyes.

"No! I mean I was not..." Ritsu started incoherently and the man sitting across him at the table narrowed his eyes even further. "D-dad...I will attend my classes."

"Sure you will sweety." the women said to Ritsu with a faint smile. "Satoshi! Stop scaring your child like that." the women with a lean built then reprimanded the man sitting beside her. She was in her late thirties, her emerald eyes were glaring intensely at her spouse and her long-brown-shiny locks came loosely till her waist.

The younger brunette shook his head. "Mom, I am fine."

"See Kimiko, he is fine. You should stop spoiling him so much." he said nonchalantly.

The said woman pursed her lips and sighed in defeat.

"That reminds me Ritsu, your college is going to cultural festival next month." stated the elder male before shoving a small portion of steamed rice in his mouth. His son nodded.

"I want you to participate in it." he said sternly leaving no room for discussion.

"B-but...why so suddenly?" stuttered the brunette.

"Son it will be good experience for you, and I also want you to organize launching the new manga of Izumi sensei at your college festival. It will be perfect. The manga's targeted audience in young adults."

Ritsu opened his mouth then closed it.

"Everthing have taken care of everything, Tensou san, your dean I have told him about this and he will personally look after you. Besides you won't do it alone."

 _But of course father is one of the trustee of T-University and a close friend of Tensou san. He is really going all out to launch Izumi sensei..._

"Richan, that is not such a bad idea. You might make new friends," she winked at Ritsu, "maybe girlfriend, a cute one just like you."

 _ _I hate it when my mother does that. 'Cute' she said. Arrgh..._ Great! Looks like, they are both in on it. This day did not look promising to begin with. Uhhh...I have to agree now!_ "Alright, I will do that." Ritsu picked up his chopsticks then continued, "This mangaka was involved in a disclaimer suit, how did it work out?"

His father replied before looking at his spouse, "Yes, it is sorted. Izumi was represented by a very capable lawyer. I think I will refer to her in future as well. That aside, I want you to talk to the editor of Izumi sensei. He has been hired few months ago and he is doing a great job. Discuss about the whole event and how you will handle it. You will learn a lot from him."

 _What is so great about this newbie editor_ _ _?_ Whatever! I guess I am going to have to work really hard to get dad's praise._

The brunette nodded and resumed eating his dinner.

* * *

 **A/n :**I mentioned two new characters in this chapter who will play important role in future.

This chapter was for Masamune, to reflect his feelings; so that his position could be better understood by the readers.

P.s- Ritsu's parents name were made up by me because it is never mentioned in the manga.

I will bring out the full on shouju spirit from here on out; so, look forward to it.

 _Sorry for such late update. I will try to put next chapter quicker. I was having a lot of stuff in hand so it turned out this way._

Thanks for your reviews: Kreahe112 , YukiYukinachan.

Please review, share your thoughts and criticism on this chapter or the weather, or anything else you like to say.

 _Love you with all my heart._

 _Adios amigos!_

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic!**


	6. partners

**Chapter 6: partners**

Thoughts, flashback, and anything spoken in a different tone is in _italic._

Enjoy!

* * *

The atmosphere was tense; present with thick-putrid smell that tingle the nasal passage. The inky-darkness and stillness was causing a feeling of dread. The light from street lamps afar were casting silhouettes in the otherwise lonely surrounding. A petite-brunette-form was walking, albeit hesitantly, towards the narrow alleyway, his right hand was securely holding a maroon wallet. Emerald eyes narrowed at the distance ahead of him, searching through the pitch black.

"Hello…umm…?" came a query, in an unsure-soft whisper that echoed through the old-dilapidated brick walls surrounding the narrow passage. The dustbins on the either sides were a murky orange, visible through what little light was emitted from the mobile phone screen.

 _I was sure I saw that man went there, how will I return his purse now? I was right behind him…he dropped his purse while putting it back after paying for the his meal. I cannot wait here any longer, that editor will be coming anytime; I have to get back to the restaurant. Other kids - helping with the fest will also be there.. I did messaged Takeshita…where are they?_

The brunette was brought out from his musings by a soft pat on his shoulder, he jerked with a loud shrieked; dropping and disrupting his one source of light—his only means of communicating with the editor.

He turned around in caution towards the owner of the offending appendage. Thick brown eyelashes framing the viridian orbs blinked, once-twice-thrice, adjust to the bright lights-coming from billboards behind the figure who stood several inches taller than him. His heartbeat was erratic, adrenaline rushing in his veins. This person looked nothing like the one he was pursuing; he had lean muscles and was darker in tone than him—he could see the tan along the exposed area of his wrists—dark eyes were staring at him intently; it was overwhelming.

As much as he hated to break the eye contact, he just could not help it, this person was somehow making him feel conscious. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be at home reading his favorite novel. His parents want him to learn from an amateur editor about mangas. Really? Looking at the stranger's broad shoulders; he knew what he had do, he should try to appear as indifferent to the other's presence as possible. He tried to keep his back straight and was about to look back at the dark eyes when the figure standing infront of him broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I don't know what the heck are you tying to do?" was asked in an annoyed tone; causing the brunette's heartbeat to rise, even higher, if that was possible.

He continued his speech in a carefree manner,"were not you suppose to wait in the restaurant? I am glad I spotted you here, or else I would have searched for you over there like an idiot...idiot."

It took some time to register in his mind, but when it did there was a spark in the slighter male's eyes. Ire was evident _._

 _I know that narcissistic-know-it-all voice. It is that pervert; the last guy I wanted to meet in a secluded dark alley._ His voice was shaking, and his fists were clenched. "…how _dare_ you call me an id-idiot?!"

There was an audible sigh. "Gee…what would you call a guy walking all by himself to a a dark-lonely alley? It might earn you some sympathy and a spot in the evening news for getting mugged or worse— as the guy 'gallant' enough to roam around a secluded alley. Has not your mommy told you about dangers of such reckless behavior?"

Sarcasm was dripping in voice and was Ritsu was gaping at him—fuming—while trying to come up with a retort. "just so you know, I-I was trying to return someone's his wallet—"

The raven interjected. "Noble thought, but us normal people just hand over the lost item at police station. There is higher chance of the wallet's owner to go there to file a missing report than here on a whim."

 _This guy is..I will KILL him!_ The younger male tried breathing to dissipate some of the anger...but no avail. _Why do I bother with him?_ "Fine, lets do that and then I will…w-wait, why are _you_ here?"

The brunette picked up what was let of his mobile, trying to piece together again. There was a sigh of relief, the phone was working, and one of the unread message said: the editor will there in half an hour; they still had time on their hand.

The taller boy said, looking sideways, "Ah…well, I will be your partner in this pathetic excuse of festival."

 _path-etic…? H-he said...why you?!_ The slighter frame said, through gritted teeth, "you don't have to go through this." _Really, you don't have to_. "I rather you don't… when did you sign up for it anyway?"

"Are we not needed elsewhere? To put it short I was walking through, found out about this event and thought it is a nice thing to do… _with you_." He said the last part in a low husky tone.

The two boys started to search the nearest police station which was few miles away. After filing the report and handing the wallet to the officer they stated to heading to the restaurant.

* * *

They arrived to their destination in relatively less time, all thanks to the awkward silence and the fact that Ritsu was racing the whole way till there. It was the usual warm-moist summer breeze, the sky was clear. What irked the brunette even more was not the fact that he was panting due to the little run but that while he was panting and sweating hard the other male was walking in a steady pace to the entrance without a bead of sweat on his nice chiselled face.

 _'Dammit!'_ the brunette muttered under his breath. There was a rush, but the found few empty seats around the back, near the kitchen.

"Where are the others?" the brunette asked while looking around.

"Yeah… about that…they kind of backed out. So, I am all you have got."

"What?! How…? I mean they did not even informed me!" The younger male gasped. "You!" He was pointing an accusing finger at the other male. "You did this!"

" What is the big deal?" He cocked his head, eyeing the brunette he started, "We just have to deal with this manga promotions while they will take care of the rest of the things. It is not like we have to do it all." The crossed his arms across his chest, appearing bored by their banter. "And I hate to break this to you, but I am not some super villain. You cannot blame me for everything. It was their decision. If you don't believe me…well, you may ask them."

"What the hell will that do? There is not much time left, we will have to work together…for this once, I will make an _effort_." The taller male just shrugged, and Ritsu sighed in defeat.

Ritsu ordered an iced green tea while Masamune ordered a pink wave which was supposed to be a strawberry smoothie.

Risu was trying to hold his laughter. This youth was becoming harder and harder for him to fathom. He had never imagined him to ordered something so…girly? It was such a contradiction to his appearance. He eventually blurted it out. "pfft… I never imagined you to ride the ' _pink_ wave'."

" _Really_? So you feel only girls are supposed to like pink?" He asked rhetorically. "I never thought you were so close minded."

"No, you are getting me wrong… I did not mean it like that. It was a joke…" he trailed off. He sighed.

"He has arrived… I will message him about our seat, we can be seen easily sitting close to the kitchen door." Due to the little faux pas he did a while ago, he was staring at his phone avoiding eye contact with the other boy.

Ritsu picked up the glass—sternly—with his right hand. He was sure he was going to spill it any second due to his nervousness. He took a few sips then placed it back on the coaster. A tall-broad figure approached their table; he was a few inches taller than Masamune, he had auburn hair, light brown eyes that has a spark in them. He was wearing a gentle smile. "Hello, my name is Haitani Shin. I believe you are Ritsu onodera, you look a lot like your father." Ritsu nodded and greeted him back with a bright smile.

Ritsu saw a new message on his phone, he opened it. **/I never saw you doing something so bold —Takano/** _What the hell is he blabbering?!_ Ritsu looked at Takano from the corner of his eye—he was looking at Haitani.

 **/what did I do? You can talk to me directly, why are you texting me?/** After sending the message Ritsu thought he could have done the same instead of replying to him. He was beginning to think he really was an idiot. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Haitanki continued, "…and the young man here…" he gestured towards Takano with his eyes.

Takano opened the message and then send his reply. **/aww…stop being so coy. You drank from my glass, it is an indirect kiss, riiight~ Now if you wanted me to point that out infront of this new guy then…/**

The raven then smirked, and watched in content as Ritsu blushing upto the tip of his ears, spluttering nonsensical words. Ritsu just realized the drink that he gulped down little whiles ago was definitely the damn 'pink wave'…oh, the irony. Masamune turned his attention to Haitani—who was also quite amused by Ritsu's odd behavior.

"I am Takano Masamune, Ritsu's senior in University, and I will be helping him in organizing this event."

There was a pause, Haitani's focus shifted to Takano. "Takano…hmm. Are you by any chance son of the lawyer of Izumi san, Mineko Takano san?"

Masamune was feeling a bit anxious _. How does he know mom? What did she tell him?... if she told him about her divorce?…Ritsu… What if she told him her last name prior to her divorce …?_ Haitani narrowed his eyes at Takano- scrutinizing him.

"Yes, she is my mother." He said monotonously, trying to cover his panic.

"Thought so, wonderful lady. She told Izumi and I that her son studies in T University when we told her that we are going to promote our mange in your University's cultural fest. _It is a small world_." He said the last sentence in a amused tone.

"I agree." Ritsu cut in, still glaring at Takano, in mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Haitani clasped his hands together. "Alright, let's not waste anytime in idle chit-chat. It is half past eight, and you two should head home soon while I check on my author; he hasn't submitted his manuscripts yet and the deadline was yesterday." The raven and the brunette replied with a nod.

He continued after handing them the storyboard. "If is a typical shoujo manga, it has supernatural theme. The protagonists are cute and young, in their teens. It is new but it has a strong plot, it got good feedback. So, you can make posters and like but be careful with what details you disclose about the manga. If we are not cautious then it can hamper the sales. Of course you have to okay stuff with sensei and I first."

They both hummed in unison, then looked at each other. Ritsu was still very mad at Takano. Takano was giving the brunette a sly smile—secretly enjoying the myriad of expression directed towards to the him.

They said their goodbyes to Haitani and left. Haitani insisted to pay for their drinks to which both later hesitantly agreed.

Haitani was now all by himself, sitting cross legged at the corner table. After finishing his drink and paying the bill he decided to head out. He was putting his notes—that he used to explain them the characters and the setting of the manga—back in his bag. He muttered to himself. _'There is definitely something that you are hiding Takano, and I will find out once I talk to your mother; I saw how you paled when I mentioned her. Yes, it will be more interesting then. After-all, that is what the work of an editor is—to ensure the story is worthwhile.'_

* * *

.

The raven was leaning against the fence of his front porch, letting out a deep breath did not know he had held. I t had been a really long day for him. he did not know how long he could keep the charade or rather if he should keep doing this to Ritsu. There was no telling how he will react when he finds out. Another sigh. His furry feline friend was having his favorite for dinner:tuna surprise, mewing in delight.

The events of the eventful day replayed in his head. He was no villain but...

 _Wind blowing through the open windows of the library was causing the sea green curtains to flutter. A group of kids were exchanging some loose sheets among each other, having some kind of mild discussion. It was all would not have caught the interest of the raven if the group did not constitute a particular brunette. The group was too engrossed among themselves to notice him._

 _Takano decided to join them after returning his books, but by the time the got to there the brunette was nowhere to be found. He saw the thin girl with black hair and eyes; she was talking with Ritsu last time he saw, Megumi Akiyama. She was always very helpful._

 _"Akiyama san, what are you all doing?"_

 _The shorter frame turned to meet a pair of auburn eyes. She plastered a smile on her face. "Takano san, we are gathering ideas for the cultural feast. It will be more interesting, we will have a celebrity among us this time...sort of. Have you heard of the mangaka: Izumi sensei?"_

 _"Yeah, he has made some nice dōjinshis. And his new work will be published soon."_

 _"Yup! You have a lot of interest in this don't you?" She asked rhetorically. "Sensei will promote his work in the fest. Onoderas will be sponsoring the event. Onodera kun will be helping us."_

 _"Oh..." said the the raven, as if deep in thought. "I may have to participate too because my mother wants to be on good terms with the Onodera publishing; she is also Izumi sensei's lawyer." The girl was impressed by that was about to respond to him when he continued. "But it will be troublesome, don't you think?"_

 _At this point most of the students at the table were paying attention. The girl with short black hair, asked. "mm...why?"_

 _"You know mangakas; they have no sense of time, be it day or late night. The tantrums and all the work, and when it is over we have to submit our reports." He sighed a little loudly, and crossed his arms across his chest._

 _Some looks were exchanged, and it seems there was a silent agreement. Then Takeshita, Ritsu's classmate approached Takano and handed him the sheet. "Listen you have to meet Onodea kun at the fast food restaurant near my apartment at half past six, kay?"_

 _The raven was trying to suppress his smile. "Yeah, so we will meet there then..." He said innocently._

 _"No, we wont be there. We forgot the book report. Then we have our exams after that. Sorry."_

 _"This means more work." The raven whined and watched as the rest of the group left, avoiding looking at raven-there was the guilt of abandoning their dear friend._

"... I feel I should take the blame. I intent to to take full responsibility, Ritsu." There was a warm smile adorning the raven's lips.

* * *

 **A/n:** AHH... finally! I updated this chapter. Though I have introduced him I have not decided on Haitani's character, his motivation. I have some new stuff waiting for you in coming chapters so look forward to it.

In case you want the recipe for tuna surprise; it is canned tuna mixed with boiled veggies, nothing fancy.

P.s.\- I am really-really-really sorry for the late update. I tried to do it sooner but could not happen. Hope you will like it. Please express your views in the comments. I love to read them; thanks: Mrs. Mizanin, Kreahe112, Boulevard-of-The-Unbreakable

Dōjinshi is the Japanese term for self-published works, usually magazines, manga or novels.

Thanks for liking and following my story; it means a lot. _Sayōnara!_

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
